


Red Tape

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bureaucracy, Crystal Tokyo Era, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: For once, the world does not bend to the queen's will.  She's kind of irritated about it.





	Red Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2010; minor edits January 2018.

Neo Queen Serenity was not pleased.  Generally, when the queen of all known civilization was unhappy, everyone immediately worked to put the smile back on her face.  Serenity was used to being catered to on a regular basis and had rather forgotten how frustrating it was to be denied.  
  
For whatever reason, one Kino Makoto felt like reminding her of that.  
  
"But Mako-chan," the queen said, resisting the temptation to whine as she once would have done.  "It's a simple request."  
  
Makoto looked up from her desk.  It was covered in papers that as far as Serenity could tell either outlined various training procedures for the Palace Guard or how to make a scrumptious cherry crumb cake.  "Serenity, I don't care how simple or complicated it is.  You'll have to fill out the forms like everyone else."  
  
"Am I or am I not the queen?"  
  
Makoto snorted.  "Are you seriously pulling that on me?"  
  
Serenity deflated.  "Sorry.  I didn't mean that how it sounded.  I just don't see why--"  
  
"Because it's procedure."  
  
"But  _why_  is it procedure?"  
  
Makoto wiped her forearm across her brow, staining it with flour residue.  "Serenity - Usagi - do you see all of these papers?"  
  
Serenity made a face meant to intimate that they were rather hard to miss.  
  
"Yes, well, most of these papers are requests.  Guards filing for time off, requisitions for new equipment, suggestions for promotions.  And that's just my duties with the guard, not to mention overseeing the kitchens and palace gardens.  Now, not a single one of the filers has told me about their wants in person.  Do you know why?"  
  
"Erm."  
  
Makoto held up two handfuls of paper.  "Because there is no way I can remember everything!  That's what the procedure is for!  So I don't go crazy!"  
  
Serenity exhaled slowly to collect herself.  "Fine.  I'll fill out the form."  
  
"Wonderful," Makoto breathed, her face full of relief.  She plucked it from the center of one of many stacks and held it out to her queen.  "That'll take six weeks."  
  
Serenity cried out in indignation, but Makoto was already shuffling her out of the office.  Before the queen knew it, she was standing out in the hall, her mouth open and the paper beginning to tear in her hand.  
  
"But I need a chocolate cake for Mamo-chan's birthday  _tomorrow_!"


End file.
